Take a Look Through My Eyes
by flowerpower71
Summary: A collaboration between me and Aralyn187. What if Ed and El had two extra companions tagging along on their adventures? Join the Elric brothers, Azzy and Rini through their adventures as they search for the Philosopher's Stone. Based on the original FMA series with the addition of me and my friend's OC's thrown in.


**Hello Everybody! :)**

**Okay so this is my first FMA story so please be easy with me, here. ^^;**

**But basically this is a collab story between me and my friend Aralyn187. It's basically going to follow the plot of the original FMA series but with the addition of me and Aralyn's OC's thrown into the mix. Also there will be a few chapters of our own creation scattered about here and there as well. (Sadly though, Aralyn's character wont be in here for several more chapters.)**

**So without further adieu, on with the story!**

**Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

**Azzy belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Somewhere on a shelf, in a room, in a house, sits a picture frame. It doesn't look like much at first glance. But upon closer inspection you will find that you are wrong.

In the picture is four people and a dog. The first person not even looking like a person at all, but instead a giant suit of armor.

The second being a young man of...short stature with long blonde hair tied back into a braid.

The third person was a small girl, shorter than the blonde teen. She had a slightly darker skin tone than her companions and pink eyes. However, there was one thing about this girl that set her apart from her friends was the pair of long, droopy, light brown bunny ears that fell down either side of her head.

The fourth and final person was a young teenage girl with mint colored hair styled in a pixie hair cut. A light sprinkling of freckles dusted across her face and a scar was slashed across her right cheek. A large, fluffy brown dog sitting at her heels.

Now I know what your thinking: What significance do these four individuals have? How do they all relate to each other?

Well that my dear reader, is what your about to find out.

Thunder boomed and lightening flashed across the night sky as the rain pelted down to the earth below. A lone figure, a child, ran down the side walk as fast as she could. Her silver eyes filled and overflowing with tears and her short mint colored hair sticking to her forehead due to the rain. He right cheek stung from the cut she received just moments ago via knife blade and her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

"Come back here you brat!"

"She saw too much! We gotta get her before she rats us out."

The child whimpered in fear and ran faster than she ever had in her entire life. She needed a place to hide, NOW! She looked around. Where could she go?

She saw an alley way coming up and she made a beeline for it. She turned down the alley and hid behind a dumpster. Hoping and praying that the men wouldn't see her. She froze as she saw a shadow cast itself in front of her.

"Damn! She's not here!"

"Keep looking! Come on!"

She heard retreating footsteps and thunder roared again. But even though the danger had passed, she did not move from her spot. What was the point? She had no where to go. Her parents were murdered right in front of her eyes just mere moments ago and she had no other friends or relatives to turn too. She was all alone.

The girl allowed a sob to escape her throat and she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. Cry for her parents, cry for the fear, cry for the unknown. The rain just came down harder.

The child didn't know how much time had passed but she stiffened upon hearing footsteps heading towards the alley. Were the bad men back?!

The footsteps became faster and more rapid. This was it. She was going to die! She-

Was suddenly knocked over by a big white dog.

"Alexander!"

The mint haired girl found her face assaulted by the pink, slimy tongue of the white dog, Alexander. Despite her sadness she felt a giggle escape her for the tongue tickled.

"Alexander get back here!" A man's voice called out. Alexander barked and back to his master. Curiousity got the better of the mint haired girl and she cautiously peeked out from behind the dumpster and saw a man with short, light brown hair and glasses, holding an umbrella.

"You need to stop running off like that." the man scolded Alexander as he reclipped the leash to the dogs collar.

"Achoo!"

The girl froze as she sneezed and quickly ducked back behind the dumpster just as the man looked up. He entered the alley and his eyes widened in shock seeing the hurt and traumatized child shaking against the dumpster. "Are you okay?"

"P-Please! Don't hurt m-me!" the girl begged tearfully, cowering in fear.

The man bent down to her level. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The girl began to calm down slightly and sniffled. "A-Azure...m-my name's Azure. But everybody calls me Azzy."

"It's nice to meet you Azzy." The man said. "My name is Shou Tucker. What are you doing out here?"

Azzy felt a fresh batch of tears fill her eyes and she sniffed once more. "M-My p-parents...M-Me and my parents were o-out for a walk...t-two-two men j-jumped out from nowhere and-and d-demanded money. D-Dad g-gave them h-his wallet but-but it wasn't enough." she began to feel her throat close up. "They-they killed them! The on pulled out a knife and-and the other was an alchemist! I-I tried to get away but-but the one with the knife got my cheek and I ran and I hid here and..." she couldn't go on anymore as her sobs completely took over her body.

Tucker listened to her story, horrified by what the young child had to go through and he reached over, and gently rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I don't know what to do." Azzy cried. "I don't have any more family! I don't have a home!"

The man was quiet for a few minutes and then suddenly stood up and held a hand out to her. "Come with me."

Azzy looked up at him, silver eyes wide with surprise and confusion. "Wh-what?"

"I know we just met, but you have nowhere else to go so I'll take you home with me. I promise, I'll take care of you."

Azzy hesitated and looked at the hand then up at the man who gave her a kind smile. A small smile pulled at her lips and she placed her small hand into his large calloused one. The man helped her to her feet and positioned the umbrella so that it could cover both of them. Then with Alexander's leash in the hand that held the umbrella the three of them began to head to their new home.

Little did Azzy know that that day was the beginning of the rest of her life.

"Whoa..." Azzy whispered in awe sometime later as she looked up at the huge mansion in front of her. "This is where you live?"

"No, this is where WE live." Shou said, smiling at the girl. The ten year old blinked a bit but smiled shyly up at the man as he lead them inside.

"Rosetta! I'm home." Shou called upon entering the house. He unclipped Alexander's leash and the dog ran off somewhere.

Footsteps we're heard and in came a woman carrying a young child, a girl, who looked about two years of age.

"Dada~!" the baby squealed happily and held her arms out for Shou.

Shou smiled and took his daughter in his arms. "Hello Nina." he turned to the woman. "Thank you for watching her while I ran those errands Rosetta. It means a lot."

The woman waved him off. "No trouble at all Mr. Tucker. Nina was a perfect little angel." it was then that Rosetta finally noticed Azzy, half hiding behind him. "Oh hello. Whose this?"

"That's Azzy. She's going to be staying with us from now on." Tucker explained as he moved Nina to one arm and fished out his wallet.

Rosette raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Once Tucker handed her the money for her services she bid goodbye and was out the door.

"Who was that?" Azzy asked curiously.

"The babysitter." Tucker explained. He then gestured to the toddler in his arms. "And this is Nina."

Nina looked down at Azzy and tilted her head to the side curiously. After a few seconds the little brown haired girl grinned widely and squealed happily.

"She likes you." Shou chuckled.

"I like her too." Azzy smiled and stroked her finger over the top of Nina's little hand. Nina cooed happily and reached out, grabbing Azzy's finger and holding it.

"Come on, we need to fix that cut on your cheek." Shou suddenly said and began to lead Azzy to the bathroom. He sat Nina down on the floor and then picked Azzy up and sat her on the sink before retrieving the first-aid kit out of the medicine cabinet. He opened the kit and retrieved a cotton ball and a bottle of disinfectant, pouring some of the liquid onto the ball of fluff. "This might sting."

Azzy tightened her grip on the counter and nodded. She clenched her teeth together and let out a hiss of pain as the medicine made contact with her wound but she otherwise sat still and allowed Shou to do his work. Once the medicine was applied, the glasses wearing man took out a bandaid and placed it on her cheek.

"From the looks of it, I'm afraid that that'll leave a scar." Shou commented as he cleaned up the mess he made. Azzy said nothing but nodded in understanding.

Shou stuffed the kit back into its place and looked at the mint haired girl. She was hanging her head down, her mint colored bang hiding her eyes. Shou frowned as he saw a tear run down her nose then fall off, landing on her lap, creating a small wet spot on her jeans.

Azzy let out a little gasp and looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Silver eyes met light blue.

"I know your still upset about losing your parents." Shou said in a soft gentle voice. "And I am in now way trying to replace them because I know I cant...But I promise you Azzy, I'm going to take care of you from now on."

He paused and felt a tug on his pants, smiling as he spotted his daughter clinging to his pant leg. Nina looked up at her father and grinned widely at him. He bent down and picked up his daughter and then turned back to Azzy.

"You, Nina and I, we're all a family now...that is...if you'd like to be."

Azzy blinked, a stray tear running down her cheek. She stared up at the man in front of her. A man who already had a kid of his own and had offered to take in some random orphan child he found on the streets. A man who promised to raise her, no questions asked.

Nina suddenly let out a loud coo and half flung herself out of Shou's arms and into Azzy's. Azzy stiffened as she felt the child wrap her tiny arms around her neck. Azzy blinked once more and smiled as she returned the hug.

"Okay."

About a month went by and Azzy had adjusted to living with the Tucker family nicely. Nina was growing more and more attached to Azzy with every passing minute, constantly wanting the older girl to hold her or play with her. And Alexander would follow Azzy around like a shadow. And Azzy would try to make herself helpful around the house, doing laundry or dishes, any chore she could think of doing. It was the least she could do to repay him.

A few days after she moved in, Shou had explained that his wife had left him and Nina a few weeks before he found Azzy, so it was just the two of them and Alexander. Azzy was shocked. Obviously the woman was deranged to have left such a wonderful man and beautiful daughter. When Azzy told him this, Shou just got this weird look on his face before chuckling and ruffling her hair.

In addition to finding out these little tidbit of information, Azzy had discovered something else about Tucker that absolutely fascinated her: he was a State Alchemist.

Though Azzy had dabbled a bit in alchemy back when she lived with her parents she wasn't nearly as good as she wanted to be. Shou would constantly catch the girl reading over his notes and his alchemy books which he stored in his library.

It was a stormy rainy day and Azzy sighed as she looked out the window, watching as the rain came down in buckets upon buckets. Shou was off elsewhere in the house, trying to put Nina down for a nap. Bored out of her mind Azzy needed to find something to do to ward off this boredom. And fast!

The ten year old rolled herself off the couch and she made her way to the library. Once she found a book on alchemy she sat down and began to read it. Azzy felt her silver eyes widen and a smile pull at her lips with fascination as she read all of the formula's and theories. She turned the page and found a picture of a transmutation circle.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her: What if she tried it out?

I mean it wasn't like Azzy had never done alchemy before...granted, there was always an adult present, but really, how hard can it be? There was no need to go bother Shou.

With her mind made up, Azzy left the library and returned a few minutes later with a piece of chalk. She propped the book up, the transmutation in full view. Then she began to draw on the floor, trying to copy the circle.

Once she was done, Azzy looked between her circle and the one on the page. Her circle wasn't exactly the neatest drawn circle but it looked close enough and would do. Azzy tossed the chalk aside and she dropped to her and placed her hands on the ground, concentrating.

And then, all hell broke loose.

The circle began to glow and a huge bright white light erupted from it, a loud explosion sounding from it, shaking the house. Azzy began to panic and tried to make it stop but she found herself unable to move. All she could see was white and hear the rushing wind. Her stomach twisted in knots and she felt all the energy being sucked out of her body. Azzy screamed as these black, almost ghost looking things suddenly appeared from the whitness and came rushing towards her. What was happening?!

Hearing the explosion Shou rushed in and gasped in horror seeing the sight. "AZZY!"

And then, everything went black.

**So that's the prologue for ya. I hope you guys like Azzy so far. :)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but ya know, life and crap. Plus I got other stories too.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue. Ed and Al come in in the next one. :D**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews, favs, and follows are much appreciated. ^^**


End file.
